Pokemon Tools of War
is a series by Sierra. Summary In the fictional world of Cogadh (kuwadol), the king of Riocht (rayox) has died. His daughter, Laura, has run off into Lius (loas). Without her, Riocht is being invaded by countless enemies and seiged. It's a short amount of time until the kingdom falls to the dastardly Saltas (zotiz) or Kabe (kob). Creator's Notes *It's sort of like Game of Thrones but Pokemon... So don't be all like "EEEEEH THAT"S GAMES OF THROENSSSS!!111!!!" because I'm saying it right here. *I'm basing the kingdoms after real world places. **Kabe is China. **Riocht is England. **Saltas is Russia. **Lius is Scotland. **Armada is Spain. **Settentrione is Italy. **Nett is Germany. *Yes, I will send the chapters to subpages (tabs). Just wait. *They don't use Pokeballs. They use PokeGems. *LOTS OF DEATHS! Chapter I (Laura) I ran. I ran away from the kingdom. Riocht doesn't matter. They said I'm the ruler.... I can't be. There has to be someone else, I said. I still think that. But that was a month ago. A lot has changed since them. I've changed my name from Laura to Lileas. I moved to Lius, a village there. Croga Ag Croi, it's called. It's a nice little village, but it's strongly protected. Like the capital of Kabe, Zenshou. But private. No one will ever find me. Act I (Innokentiy) My name is Innokentiy Cossack. I'm the son of the king of Saltas, King Gavriil. Heir to the throne. That's why I've been sentenced to the Great North. Not really sentenced as in crime, but it's worse than that. Dragons are up there. Kyurem, they say. The royal advisor, Mstislav Rasputin, told me to go kill him to show my kingdom I am worthy. I'm going in a party of ten with my three Pokemon: Mightyena, Staraptor, and Charizard. When I return, I'll be crowned king of Saltas. It's only fitting for an eighteen year old. ---- DAY 1- JOURNAL OF INNOKENTIY COSSACK It's cold. One member of the party deserted us today. Attacked by Beartic. Managed to defeat it with Mightyena after it nearly killed Staraptor. Set up camp in a cave. Had to clear it of Zubat first. Lots of 'em. Must stop writing, getting dark. ---- JOURNAL OF LILEAS POTTS Knight on a Rapidash ran in today. He told the village that Riocht forces were invading Lius. Most of the men left with him to fight in the war. They're calling in the Border War. This is why I left Riocht. I don't want to make war. I want to make peace. But humans aren't that kind. ---- (Innokentiy) I walk towards the campfire. I'm still freezing. My ring containing Charizardhas completely frozen over. I'm going to need to chisel the ice off. Okay, here's what happened. Another member deserted us. Two in one week. He said he'd had enough of this "dang journey". I told him to stay, but we were attacked. By an Onyx. I called out Mightyena, but it was defeated quite quickly. I had to use Charizard, but he didn't want to fight and returned to my ring shortly. I managed to luckily catch Onyx in a spare PokeGem I had, one of my last ones. It tried to fight its way out, which knocked me into the river. I'm still shivering. I think I might die before I can get to Kyurem. ---- (Ciro) I ran down the dock with my satchel. We were going to invade Settentrione! Well, the pirates were. Me and Chimchar weren't, we were going... SIGHTSEEING! I love the beautiful islands of Settentrione. The Armada fleet was going to destroy it... Well, I'm not sure. Since the Riochtite ruler Eddy left, the Settens left to help the Netts do some stuff. War stuff, I think. Which leaves them vulnerable! To warists and tourists. Is warists a word? I don't care. I jump on the boat I've been sent to. Aye aye maties, I'm a cabin boy! Swabbin' the decks and hoistin' the masts! Fun, fun, fun! Cleaning the cannons... There's that too.. ------------- JOURNAL OF LILEAS POTTS Most of the men in the village have left to fight in the Border War. Croga Ag Croi is unprotected. I've managed to capture some Pokemon in some spare Gems to protect me, but I don't think it will help. They are: *Pidgeotto *Chespin *Mudkip --------- (Roderick) I'm a member of the Lius Army. I'm from the village of Loch Calma. Just a green little pasture. Lots of Pokemon. I have a few myself, not that many though. Lillipup, Grotle, and a Hydreigon. Hydreigon's been a family heirloom for years, my great grand pappy went up and hit 'im in the face with a bit o' steel an' he's ours. Anyways, we're heading toward the border. Scary, them Riochts are. Yellow and pale. Not a pretty situation in traditional ways. Characters Alive *Queen Laura Elizabet Kathleen Fayette (aka Lileas Potts) *Prince Innokentiy Cossack *Ciro *Roderick Dead *King Edward Jonathan Eugene III Pokemon *Innokentiy's Mightyena *Innokentiy's Staraptor *Innokentiy's Charizard *Innokentiy's Onyx *Ciro's Chimchar *Laura's Pidgeotto *Laura's Chespin *Laura's Mudkip